Wednesday-Free Pie Day
by mandancie
Summary: Sam wants to do something special for Dean as a surprise. Something to make up for always worrying about him. This is going to start my Pie!verse series. I hope you enjoy! Please be kind and review.


**Disclaimer: I know I don't own them, but it is sure so much fun to bring out and play once in a while. :)**

**Always to an amazing beta, thanks AlElizabeth! :)**

**A/N: Okay, I know I've always said I don't like to start something until I've finished another story first. Well, my muse basically made me out as a liar. Please forgive me. This story came to me yesterday, and I couldn't work on "Never the Same" until I got this typed up. This will be my first attempt in a 'verse' story. While still working on my other stories, I will try to get the next verse up as soon as I can.**

**A/N: Now this particular story starts in the middle. I promise the next one will explain everything. My goal is to not let anyone stay in the dark.**

**Summary: Sam wants to do something special for Dean as a surprise. Something to make up for always worrying him. **

**Wednesday- Free Pie Day**

Dean got up and noticed an eerie feeling come over him; he was alone. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand glowed 11:30. Dean groaned and sighed as he stretched. Then in a continual motion he reached for his phone.

"Yeah?" Sam answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean said sitting up in the bed.

"Awww, you're worried about me," Sam snickered.

"Shut up. Where are you?"

"Supply run. I'll be back in a little bit."

Dean heard a click right after Sam finished talking. He looked down at the phone and shook his head. Sometimes he really couldn't stand his little brother, Dean thought. But what was he going to do? He knew his brother was annoying, whiny, pain in his ass, little bitch but there was nothing he wouldn't do for him.

Dean decided to take a shower and get ready while he waited for Sam to return. They were going to have to leave as soon as he got back. Dean walked out of the bathroom the same time Sam was walking in the motel room. He was carrying several bags.

"What did you do?" Dean asked. "You said you were going on a supply run, not buy up the whole store."

"Whatever," Sam sneered, putting the bags on the table.

"Why didn't you leave all this in the car," Dean said walking over to the table, looking to see what Sam had bought.

"What for?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam his brow creased.

"We're leaving," Dean raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember?

Sam looked at Dean puzzled and then his face just fell. Dean didn't miss the look of disappointment in Sam's face. It broke Dean's heart. Sam's been forgetting a lot of things lately. He's been getting better since his accident, but there were good days and bad days.

Sam sat down in the chair totally dejected.

"I'm sorry, D'n," Sam slurred out.

Today was turning into a bad day, Dean thought. Dean walked over to where his baby brother was sitting slid the other chair over so that he was directly in front of Sam.

"Sammy," Dean said leaning forward so that Sam could look in his eyes. Sam wouldn't look at Dean.

"Sammy, look at me."

Sam lifted his head and looked into the eyes of his big brother.

"What are you apologizing for?" Dean asked smiling a little to try and calm Sam down.

"It was my idea," Sam said putting his head back down.

"Yeah, but obviously something is on your mind now. What is it?"

"It was a surprise," Sam's shoulders slumped forward more.

"Hey hey hey," Dean said grasping Sam's shoulder. "It's okay. Maybe later. But right now, we have to go." Dean got up and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

Sam sighed and shrunk his shoulders more before standing up and walking to his bag and started packing his things. How could he forget? He was the one who had planned this weeks ago. Oh God, he hated forgetting! I wish I could have just listened.

Dean watched Sam pack his duffel and knew what was going through that head of his.

"Sammy," Dean said with force but no heat behind it. He wanted to stop Sam's train of thought

Sam looked up at Dean. The look on Dean's face let Sam know he wanted him to stop beating himself up. Sam ran his hand through his hair and smiled a little. Dean smirked, nodded and grabbed his bag and some of the bags that were on the table and walked out of the room and went to the Impala. Sam grabbed his things and the rest of the bags and followed his brother.

They headed out after Dean checked out of the motel. Dean was driving, stealing glances over at Sam. Partly to see how he was doing, and in part to make sure he wasn't still beating himself up. Sam was looking out of the side window not really looking at anything but from what Dean could tell not really beating himself up either. Dean turned back to the road. Again they rode in silence. Coming to the next town, Sam sees something on a billboard and sits up.

"Dean," Sam said. Startling Dean to were he almost lost control of the car.

"Dammit Sammy," Dean said adjusting himself in the seat. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh, sorry, Dean," Sam said sitting up in the seat. "It's just...turn off at the next exit."

"Sammy.."Dean wheedled.

"Please Dean, it's important."

Dean looked between Sam and the road. Sammy with those damn puppy eyes.

"Fine," Dean conceded. "Where are we going?"

"It-it's a surprise," Sam starting to get antsy.

"Dude, could you calm down?" Dean said pulling off the highway towards the exit that Sam wanted him to take. "So where are we going?" Dean asked again.

"There," Sam said pointing.

Dean looked where he was pointing. Seriously? Dean pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Dean looked over at Sam and he had the biggest grin on his face.

They got out of the car. Dean looked at the restaurant and then back at his still smiling brother.

"This is a surprise? Here?" Dean asked, wanting to make sure this was what Sam had in mind.

All Sam did was nod. He walked towards the restaurant. Dean shook his head and walked in behind his brother. When Dean got into the restaurant, Sam was already talking with the hostess. She was getting the menus when Sam moved over and Dean saw what the big surprise was plastered on the podium. _'Today's Special: Double Bacon Cheese Burger with fries.'_ He looked at the podium and looked at his brother. Dean smiled at himself and looked up at his brother. It still surprises him about how much he loves his baby brother. His baby brother is truly awesome. Dean followed Sam and the hostess to their table and sat down. Dean looked at his brother.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Is this what you wanted to do before we left?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted something to eat?" Dean said. "We could have stopped at the diner across the street from the motel before we left."

"No," Sam shaking his head. "It had to be here."

"Okay," Dean said. "What is so important about here?"

"You'll see," Sam smirked. "Now, order." Sam nodded at Dean's menu.

Dean picked up his menu and looked through it. Out of all the places they have never been like this one. Dean glanced up at his brother while trying to choose which burger he was going to get. He decided on the special. And to his surprise so did Sam.

They placed their orders, sat and talked and enjoyed each others company. There was no demons, no werewolves, no vampires, just two brothers having dinner. After they finished their dinner, Dean was about to reach for his wallet when the waitress came over with a big slice of apple pie and sat it down in front of Dean. Dean was truly surprised. He looked at his brother who for the third time tonight had a huge grin on his face.

"Okay," Dean said. "You going to tell me what is going on?"

"They have free pie every Wednesday this month," Sam said smiling. "I just thought… I don't know, maybe, this is the best way not to forget the pie. At least once a week."

"Thank you, Sammy," Dean smirked, picking up his fork.

Sam nodded and pulled out his wallet and paid the check while Dean ate his pie.

**THE END**

**Please be kind and leave a review. Let me know what you think of it! :) **

**As always, much love to you all**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Mandancie :)**


End file.
